


Fortune Favors Fools

by Multishipperlove



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dog Trinket (Critical Role), Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Vex tries a new form of entertainment for Trinket, which doesn't quite work the way she had hoped. Doesn't mean it's not entertaining though.
Kudos: 16





	Fortune Favors Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much based on an interaction with my cat today. Apparently he is as adorable as he's dumb, but that's okay. He's allowed to be.  
Also, this could be seen as being in the same universe as Dinner and Diatribes, since I kind of wanted to write more for that anyway, but you absolutely do not need the context of that fic to read this one. Enjoy!

Vax was lounging on the couch in their itty bitty living room when Vex strolled in with a bowl, what looked to be some old newspaper pages, and a bag of Trinket's favorite treats. It was an odd collection, and enough to get him to look up from the book he was currently reading to give his sister a confused look.

“Uh, Stubby... got any plans with all of that?”

Vex ignored him for a moment, instead settling down cross-legged on the floor and setting it all out in front of her. She gave a sharp whistle and sure enough, a second later, Trinket came barrelling around the corner, nearly taking one of the book shelves with him.

“Good boy!” Vex told him, smiling widely as she started squishing his face, which was only met with more enthusiastic slobbering on Trinket's part. Once he'd calmed down a bit, Vex looked over her shoulder to actually acknowledge her brother. “I'm going to make a puzzle toy for Trinket, so he has to work for his food for once. And it's supposed to be mentally stimulating.”

Vax eyes wandered from his sister to the drooling behemoth of a dog at her feet. “You sure about that?”

“Oh hush, Trinket's plenty smart,” Vex muttered, turning back around again before picking up the bag with the treats. That got Trinket's attention, at least. He didn't move from his spot directly, but moving his head was enough to get it closer to Vex' hands and giving the bag a good sniff, his tail thumping against the floor with excitement.

Vax had put his book aside by now, way more interested in watching his sister's attempt at “mentally stimulating” her dog.

Trinket got another scratch behind the ears before Vex shoved him away, just long enough so she could take a treat out and get it wrapped up in one of the newspaper pages.

“He can still smell the treat, so now he has to use his nose and paws to get it out,” she explained, probably for Vax' sake, who just gave a quiet 'mhm' as an answer. But as she dropped the paper ball in front of Trinket, the dog was still fixated on her hands. He crawled forward, just an inch, and sniffed them again, before giving them a tentative lick.

“Ew, Trinket, no,” Vex complained, while Vax had to stifle his giggling in the background. “I don't have it anymore. Look, it's in the newspaper!” She pointed the ball out again, but Trinket looked just as lost as before.

“Okay, here, I'll show you again,” she sighed, picking it up and unwrapping the treat once more. She made sure to let Trinket sniff it, but then quickly wrapped it back up. “See? Now you just have to get it out.”

“Stubby, I don't think-” Vax was immediately shut up by the look she send over her shoulder. “Alright, nevermind,” he muttered, leaning back again to enjoy the spectacle.

He had to admit, in Vex' defense, she was giving it her best. She repeated the whole process of wrapping and unwrapping several times, even let Trinket have a few treats right from the newspaper as if to show him where _exactly_ he could find his reward. But it was no use. As soon as the treat was covered, it didn't seem to exist anymore for the dog.

Eventually she seemed to give up, just burying her face in the thick fur instead and giving a frustrated groan. “Trinketttt. You're impossible.”

The dog, who didn't seem aware of having done anything wrong, just started wagging his tail again and shoved his nose against Vex' neck. She squealed in response, trying to back away, but Trinket was faster and managed to shift his position in a way that basically buried her under his furry form.

Vax took that chance to get up and gather the rest of the newspaper and treats, as well as the bowl. “Bested by a dog, Stubby. I guess you weren't all that wrong about Trinket's intelligence.”

“Oh shut up. At least someone in this household loves me!” He heard her call after him, still muffled by dog fur, and directly followed by another disgusted yelp.

He would rescue her in a minute or so, but for now Vax was satisfied with enjoying her suffering for a bit.


End file.
